Secrets
by sarlou
Summary: When Kagome gets to the other side of the well, she does not find Inuyasha as a hanyou with demon features. However she does find him in the form of a beautiful human... What she doesn't realise is that on every new moon, he becomes a demon. AU
1. First Glance

**Hi there! So I'm having a go at writing an Inuyasha fic... this is my favourite anime at the moment, and this idea popped into my head a few days ago, so I attempted to make it real. This is more of a short introductory chapter, but I hope you like it! Feel free to review with your opinions, as long as they're not hateful. :)**

* * *

><p>The young brunette looked up in astonishment - where did the well house go? When did it get so sunny and warm? And where was her damn cat?<p>

Just seconds ago she had climbed down into the well in the small building at the Higurashi shrine, trying to retrieve her rather large and dense cat Buyo. But as she got about half way down the ladder something in the air shifted; when she got to the bottom of the well everything had changed.

'_Nothing bad could have happened, Kagome, you're probably just imagining things,'_ she tried - very unconvincingly - to tell herself. '_Just climb up the ladder and everything will be okay.'_

As she stumbled over the edge of the well, she gasped at the sight before her eyes. Where her house used to be built, there were now just trees and flowers forming a forest all around her. She could hear the sounds of animals scuffling in the undergrowth and birds chirping to one another instead of the quiet of the shrine and the occasional car horn. Where was she?

Kagome decided it would do her no harm to explore, so that's exactly what she did. She wandered into the forest, hoping to find someone, anyone, who could tell her where she was and how she got there. Before long she came across a giant tree, and attached to the tree by an arrow was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He had lush, flowing, black hair and sharp features, and a lithe body, but he was wearing a strange red garment.

'_What happened to simple jeans and a t-shirt?'_

Suddenly it dawned on her that this very beautiful boy had an arrow straight through his shoulder, and his eyes were closed - was he dead?

She rushed over towards him, tears in her eyes at the thought of anyone being dead and yanked the arrow from his shoulder. She expected him to simply fall to the ground and so it came as a surprise when a hand shot out and grabber her by the neck.

"Who the hell are you?"

She panicked. It was the only thing she could think to do in that situation. A strange boy - who should have been dead - suddenly grabbed her and spoke to her in the most menacing voice she had ever heard. What else could she do? Kagome screamed as load as she could.

Only to be cut off mere seconds later by a hand covering her mouth.

"Be quiet, wench. You'll have the whole village after us!"

Wait a second... Village? She lived in Tokyo, the busiest city in Japan. There was no way anyone could mistake that as a village...

"Where am I?" She asked timidly. Yes, she was terrified of this boy, but he was the only person around to ask.

He looked at her as if she was stupid.

"Where d'ya think we are? We're just outside Kikyou's village. Which reminds me, how dare that wench shoot a damned sacred arrow at me and keep me sealed to that tree.."

His muttering continued while Kagome took in what he had said. Village? Sacred arrow? This sounded very much like what she had learned about the feudal era in her history classes. But there was no way she was there... Was there?

"Who are you?" She blurted out. If she was stuck in this strange place with someone who acted as rude as he was, she at least wanted to know his name.

"I'm Inuyasha," he replied, a look of shock mixed with disgust on his face, looking down at her as if she should know who he was.

"How did I get here? I mean, one minute I was in the well house looking for my cat Buyo, then I got here, and.."

He cut her off mid rant. "Shut up! I don't want nor need to hear your life story."

She stopped talking and a blush spread across her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I suppose you have no idea who I am, I'm just a bit confused about all this. I'm Kagome."

She looked up at him and smiled in the hope that this 'Inuyasha' would accept her hint to start over and be friendly. All she got was a 'Feh' and a glare.

_Well, this is fun. I'm stuck in the strange place with a weird boy who hates me for no reason. What do I do now?_


	2. Thoughts

**Wow - 2 chapters in less than 24 hours! I've found my love of writing again, so I'm trying to do quite a lot while I have the time and the patience. **

**Just to clarify, yes Inuyasha may seem a bit out of character, but remember that he is in his human form, so he is softer and has more emotions to think about. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was not happy at all. He had just got unpinned from the Tree of Ages by a strange girl who looked <em>exactly <em>like Kikyo; the only thing that had stopped him calling Kagome 'Kikyo' was her scent - it was completely different. On top of that, he was stuck with this stupid wench who claimed to not know at all where she was.

He also didn't know what night of the moon it was, therefore he did not know when his next transformation would be. Inuyasha hated his transformations - he lost all control of himself and his inner demon took over. He would wake up the next morning with almost no recollection of the night before, just vague wisps of memories. The worst part was the stares of the villagers the day after his transformation; they would walk past with fear in their eyes and evade his presence wherever possible or give pitying looks, and he would have no idea why until he saw the forest, the village, the damage he had done. The was nothing he could do to stop his transformations, and it killed him inside knowing that he could cause so much destruction.

He glanced over at the girl walking by his side; he noticed how peaceful and calm she looked. She seemed so innocent and sweet, blissfully unaware of how cruel the world was. Did she even know of the existence of demons? It didn't seem so. If she did, there was no way she would have taken out Kikyo's sacred arrow and freed him from the Tree of Ages...

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?" Her voice brought him out of his brooding, and he decided to voice his concern about her knowledge of demons. If she carried on like that, she would get herself killed! Not that he cared...

"Kagome, did you even stop to think that it could have been a demon you freed from that tree? You could have been killed!"

She burst out laughing. Demons? What was this boy going on about? Everyone knows that demons are a myth from the Feudal Era, but in a big city like Tokyo there were no fears. The closest to a demon she had ever been was her younger brother Sota during a sugar rush...

"What's so funny, wench? I'm being serious here."

"Demons... Killed..." she managed to get out between giggles before dissolving into laughter again. Once she had calmed down enough to stop that laughter, she tried to explain. "Well, demons, really? They're just a myth. There are no demons in Tokyo or anywhere at all, I'm perfectly safe. Anyway, you should be thanking me for saving your life! If it wasn't for me, you would still be stuck back on that tree!"

"What do you mean, 'Tow-ki-yo'? And of course there are demons! They're everywhere. And thank you. There, happy?" He replied angrily. Stupid girl. 'No demons'? Of course there are demons! She was talking to a hanyou right now.

"Don't be so stupid, Inuyasha. There's no such thing as demons." she said matter-of-factly. To try to get off of the topic, she completely changed the subject and asked where they were going.

"Feh! Isn't that obvious? We're going to Kikyo's village."

He glared down at the girl - he couldn't be going all soft on her now.. But it didn't feel right. She was so happy and nice and innocent; was she really unaware of the existence of demons?

They walked in silence for a while, both thinking about what the other had said. They seemed to be from completely different worlds; the way their views of the world were so opposite, and how ridiculous some of the ideas they had were. So how had they ended up together like this, a human saving a hanyou and walking beside him with no fear? Inuyasha was sure of one thing: he would get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it took. There was something... odd about this girl, and he would work out what it was.

He sneaked a glance at her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her appearance fully for the first time. She had long, flowing, chestnut hair; bright brown eyes, alive with excitement and awe; a womanly figure that still looked to be filling out; long, slender legs; and finally the aura of a warrior. She was beautiful - any man could see that. But how did she look so much like Kikyo?

'_And why are her clothes so weird?'_

Inuyasha looked away, blushing for an unknown reason, and carried on working. He was determined to work out who Kagome was.


	3. The Jewel

**So I've finally finished watching Inuyasha to the end, and still have ideas for this story in my head, so I'm still writing! However I am currently having to re-watch a few of the beginning episodes to remind me what happened and help me start this story before it goes in it's own direction... I'm so happy I've been able to write with this idea though!**

**Just to clear up any confusion this could cause: Inuyasha is a half demon, but is usually in his human form. BUT even in this form, he has slightly heightened senses, and is more agile and able to fight. He doesn't have full demon or even half demon powers in this form though. :)**

* * *

><p>Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived at the village after a long walk in silence. Both were deep in thought about how strange the other was - how they talked, how they dressed. The village was calm, with the majority of the villagers out in the fields collecting fresh fruits and herbs, however this peace was disrupted as soon as they noticed Inuyasha. One thing he realised as he walked through Kikyo's village was that he recognized barely anyone... How long had been pinned to that tree?<p>

As deep in thought as Inuyasha was, he didn't notice the new scent in the area.

"Inuyasha... what is that?" asked a distressed Kagome, pointing straight ahead. There, right in front of them, was a monster. It had pale skin and jet black hair which trailed behind it's 6 arms, all attached to a long body - almost like a centipede. "It's not... Is that a demon, Inuyasha?"

"Damn right it is!" Inuyasha replied before springing into the air and grabbing his sword. His skills came back to him straight away - it was as if he'd never been pinned to the tree. With one strike he had cut straight through the middle of the demon's body and it vanished into the air, but not before hearing it's final words:

"Girl, give me the jewel!"

_What does she mean by 'jewel'? I don't have any sorts of 'jewels'..._

There was a moment of silence, then Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back and started running, his only explanation being that they needed to talk to the priestess about something called the 'Shikon Jewel'. She vaguely remembered her grandpa mentioning it in one of his stories, but she never listened and now, when she needed his stories the most, she knew nothing.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out, unceremoniously dumping Kagome on the floor and ignoring her cries of protest. "Kiky- ahhh!"

An old woman wearing old-fashioned miko outfit consisting of a red hakama and a white shirt with swinging sleeves. She had a patch over her right eye, and a bow and arrow pointing at Inuyasha.

"What are ye doing away from the tree which sister Kikyo sealed you to 50 years ago?" she said, glaring with her one good eye.

_50 years? That explains why the village was so different..._

"Old lady, where's Kikyo? I need to see her!"

"Sister Kikyo died just after sealing ye to the Tree of Ages. I am Kaede, her younger sister, and the current priestess of this village."

_Kikyo's gone? But... I thought I was going to be with her, always, to protect her from everything..._

"Well if Kikyo's gone, what happened to the Shikon jewel?"

"_Inuyasha!"_

_A sacred arrow flew through the air directly to it's target; it pinned the surprised hanyou to the tree mid-jump and the pink jewel escaped his hand, falling to the ground as his dreams of becoming a full youkai drifted away. He gave one last, longing look at Kikyo before resigning to the seal and bowing his head._

_The priestess looked on at the scene long enough to check her arrow had done its job, then collapsed to the ground to reveal three long gashes in her back. Blood was slowly seeping out of her wounds, but the pain was too much for her to move and get help. So she waited until someone came for her._

_She didn't wait long, but it was already too late. She was on the brink of death._

"_Sister Kikyo, what happened? Are you okay? Please stay with us!" A young girl knelt next to the priestess, tears running down her cheeks at the thought of leaving her beloved older sister._

"_Kaede, promise me that you will burn the Shikon jewel along with my remains so that it does not cause any more pain and sorrow."_

"Those were her last words before she passed. I carried out her last request, and that was the end of the jewel."

"So why did that... thing... say I have the jewel?" Kagome asked. She refused to call it a demon - after all, demons didn't exist. Did they?

Kaede stared long and hard at the young girl before her. She definitely wasn't Kikyo, but there was a connection between the two. They looked so much alike, and their fates were intertwined with that of the jewel. The priestess had only one explanation: Kagome must be Kikyo's reincarnation. It was the only way to explain the striking resemblance, and the presence of the Shikon jewel. It was only a matter of time before it made itself known, bringing with it hordes or evil demons and humans trying to gain it's power for evil.

The war was only just beginning.


	4. Stolen

Kagome sat against the wall of Kaede's hut, staring blankly into the blazing fire. She had been told that the old priestess suspected that Kagome was her late sister's incarnation, and the jewel had resided within her until she fell through the well and reactivated it's dormant powers. So many questions were floating around in her head. How would they get to the jewel if it was inside her? How was she going to get home to Mama, Grandpa and Souta? How was she ever going to graduate from school?

_Oh no, I missed school today because of all this! I'll have so much work to catch up on..._

"Child, do ye want some stew?" Kaede's voice brought shook her out of her thoughts. She nodded gratefully, accepting the bowl of food from the woman's hand and began eating. The sky outside had turned a deep indigo during the time Kagome had been digesting everything she had been told - she must have been out of it for at least two hours. She accepted Kaede's offer of staying the night in her hut and trying to figure things out in the morning, and within a few minutes of curling up on the floor she was asleep, the events of the past day having exhausted her.

While Kagome slept soundly inside the hut, Inuyasha led on the roof staring at the sky. Kaede's suspicions about Kagome would explain everything - the miko power he sensed buried within her, the physical likeness to Kikyo, the jewel inside her; it all made sense. All he had to do now was figure out a way to get the sacred jewel back from her...

The next morning Kagome awoke to the smell of food cooking and rays of light on her face. She opened her eyes to see the wooden roof of the hut...

_Woah, the hut? Does that mean.. was everything that happened yesterday real? The boy, the demon, the jewel..._

She bolted upright, ignoring the pain in her back caused by sleeping on the floor. If she was in the hut, then that meant that she was still five hundred years in the past, and her family had no idea where she was. _They must be so worried now!_ she thought, knowing that her disappearance would have caused her mother no end of panic. Kagome decided right then that she needed to get back to her time, to the modern era, and forget everything that had happened. She could go back to being a normal teenager once again, and would pass all of this off as a terrible nightmare.

Only when a certain hanyou burst into the hut did she realise that would be impossible.

He sat down right in front of her and looked her straight in the eye, a serious expression on his face.

"So Kagome, when are you gonna give me the jewel?" he asked, expecting her to hand it over straight away. He'd managed to get the jewel before and he could do it again, especially as Kagome didn't understand how important and powerful the jewel was.

What he didn't expect was for her to burst out laughing, struggling to catch her breath from the giggles that took over. This confused Inuyasha no end; he could not understand what was so funny.

"What's the matter, wench?" He snapped out his question, angered by the girl's reaction. How dare she have the audacity to laugh at him like that!

"Inuyasha, I may not be the most intelligent girl, and I sure don't know anything about the jewel. But it needed constant protection and is wanted by so many people... The jewel is too powerful just to hand over to someone who seems to want it for bad. Besides, I have no idea how to get it out of me!"

The young girl was almost as shocked as the hanyou - how had she known all of that? It had just felt like the right thing to say, and she instinctively knew that Inuyasha didn't want it for pure reasons. Maybe Kaede was right about her being Kikyo's incarnation after all...

Sat across from her, Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. How did she know how sought after the Shikon no Tama was? She didn't even know what it was until yesterday! His plan was simple: go in the hut, ask Kagome for the jewel, her hand it over, and then he could finally be a full demon. And then a mere human had thrown all of it out of the window.

_How dare that stupid wench ruin this for me!_

Before he could launch into a rant about how stupid Kagome was, they heard shouting erupt from the villagers outside. Being the protector of the village, Kaede rushed out to see what was happening, shortly followed by Kagome who wanted to know what was happening. Inuyasha joined them quickly, not wanting to be left out of there was any action happening.

A figure was moving towards them at a leisurely pace. It was a humanoid demon, with distinctive feline features and three black stripes on each cheek. It approached the group and said nothing, stopping in front of Kagome and gazing at her intently. The girl was too frightened to look away, too terrified to move, and they locked gazes for a couple of minutes before anyone moved. The demon took a step backwards and raised his hand. He had a look of intense look of concentration on his face and determination in his eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist and despite Kagome's scream of pain, he pulled his hand towards him.

The Shikon no Tama floated out of Kagome's chest and hovered in the air between her and the youkai; a hand shot out and grabbed the jewel before running into the nearby forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to say thank you to the people that have reviewed<strong> _Secrets_ **so far, it makes me feel like there are people who appreciate me writing this, so a big thank you to you guys! :)**


	5. And Found

Everyone watched in shock as the black-haired hanyou sprinted into the distance, jewel in hand, closely followed by the cat demon that had drawn the said jewel from Kagome's chest. They all knew he wanted it, but hadn't thought he leave them to fend off a demon while he was perfectly safe.

_Well, this is Inuyasha. I suppose we should have seen this coming..._

The villagers sprung into action immediately. The men of the village grabbed their weapons and took off in the same direction the demon and hanyou had been seen going in. Kaede grabbed two sets of bows and arrows, keeping one for herself and giving the other to Kagome, who looked at her as if she were mad.

"I've never used a bow and arrow in my life! What do you expect me to do with this?" she exclaimed, panic taking over at the prospect of having to use them to protect herself.

"I'm sure ye will figure it out if ye need them," Kaede stated calmly. "Now come on child, we must find Inuyasha and retrieve the jewel."

Her words reminded Kagome of the situation they were in, and they mounted a horse together and started their pursuit of the jewel.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was so focused on running far enough from the village that the villagers wouldn't find him, that he hadn't noticed the demon following him until he was grabbed by the hair from behind and pulled backwards. The Shikon no Tama flew out of his hand and rolled under one of the nearby bushes.

_I just need to get rid of this guy, then I can be a full demon finally! This will be easy!_

Or so he thought. The demon was stronger than he had thought and wasn't giving up without a fight, however Inuyasha saw through most of his attacks - they were sloppy and predictable, allowing him to avoid most of them and make his way slowly towards where he had seen the jewel disappear.

_I can see it! Just.. a little.. further..._

"Hold it there demon!"

Kagome's arrow was pointed straight at the cat demon, and she released the arrow without a moments hesitation. It flew through the air in a neat arc, piercing the demon's heart and immobilizing it instantly. This gave Inuyasha just enough time to swipe his claws at the demon and kill it, before diving into the bush to grab the jewel.

Only he felt nothing. One look confirmed that the jewel was no longer there, instead Kagome was stood in front of him holding the jewel close to her.

She was extremely confused - how had she known how the shoot an arrow? On top of that, how had she hit the demon exactly where she had aimed? Kagome had never used a bow and arrow before in her life; the only thing that made her shoot at the demon was pure instinct, a gut feeling that told her to try. Never in a million years had she thought it would work!

"When we get back to the village, ye must find a safe place for the jewel. But for now, to stop Inuyasha getting away with it again, I shall place on him the beads of subjugation. The word chosen by ye, Kagome, will activate the beads and stop him causing any more trouble."

Kagome nodded to show she had understood what Kaede had said, and the beads were placed around Inuyasha's neck. The necklace was made up of round, black beads and small white fangs; it looked harmless to anyone who didn't know of the power it held.

While Inuyasha was busy trying to pull off the beads around his neck, Kagome was trying to decide on what command word to use.

_What word could I use to trigger the beads? I suppose it is a bit training a dog..._

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was pulled face first into the ground by some invisible force, causing a rather large, human-shaped hole in the dirt and Kagome to burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of the 'almighty Inuyasha' being floored by a dog command. When he finally snapped out of his daze and managed to regain the ability to think coherently, he looked up to see that everyone had left him, and that could only mean one thing..

"KAGOME! BRING ME BACK MY JEWEL!"

He slumped back into the hole, and sighed. This jewel business was so much harder than he thought it would be...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm quite impressed with myself - in a week, I've written 5 chapters for a story and still want to carry on! I hope people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing. Feel free to tell me what you think so far, or any ways you think I can improve my writing, it's much appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
